The present invention relates generally to intelligent traffic management, and more specifically to predicting impact of traffic incident on a road network.
The impact areas and time duration of traffic incidents have been predicted in the past on the basis of manual observation of the number of vehicles and injuries involved, or using automated means, predicting the impact area as it pertains to the particular network segment on which the incident occurred.